


That Beautiful Stoner

by DarkDayDream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Random & Short, Recreational Drug Use, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, stoner, stoner kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDayDream/pseuds/DarkDayDream
Summary: Lena was smart... there was no doubting that. But Kara? Kara was on a level all her own.(Or: Kara's a stoner who happens to be a genius. And Lena is kind of obsessed with her.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supergirl or any characters from it.

“Your hair’s so pretty…. can I braid it?”

To say that Lena was taken by surprise would be putting it lightly, the brunette four-chapters into her studying when Kara’s voice slid into her textbook focused mind. Her head whipping to the side to take in the blonde sprawled lazily at the end of the long library desk, a mess of open textbooks and rifled papers strewn about her.

A Goofy smile stretched across her flushed face.   


An expression that had become accused to the contorts of the blondes face, the twenty-three year old a familiar sight in most of Lena’s university classes. Setting down roots in the back corner of their shared classrooms, the window cracked open a smidge to keep the lingering scent of weed from overpowering the cramped space.   


Cannabis with a hint of mint gum and floral deodorant.   


And truthfully, in the four weeks they had shared classes together so far, only once had Lena seen Kara when she was not blurry eyed and cotton mouthed. A single meeting that had left Lena scratching her head in confusion, taking in the bubbly ball of energy with a cocked head and a raised brow. Watching from across the denny’s restaurant as Kara ate her weight in pancakes, talking animatedly to a short haired brunette that was rocked a leather jacket like she was born to wear it.   


Briefly leaving Lena questioning if she had mistaken this talkative woman for the stoner that sat in the back corner of her classes. Kara Danvers, with her eyes heavy and head nodding. Staring at the pages of her textbook without blinking.   


But as it would turn out, despite her absent expression, Kara was unbelievable smart.   


Quiet and without participation, yes.   


But by the second week of class, it quickly became apart that despite her overuse of weed, Kara was a cut above most people when it came to smarts and know-how. Blurting out the correct answer to any question their professors tried to spring on her, the blonde often called upon without prompting.   


Squinting eyes looking up from the war zone of her notes.   


A mess of blue and red scribbles that could have been hieroglyphics, for all Lena knew. The brunette catching the occasional glimpse of Kara’s marked assignments, her grades often scored between 96-99%. Putting Lena’s respectable 88-91% to shame. Grades Lena busted her ass to earn, spending a good six hours of her day holed up in the library. Reading, rereading, and then rerereading everything she possibly could.   


But Kara…

Kara was a special kind of smart.   


The kind of smart that left few paths unopened for the blonde, her future full of possibilities Lena could only hope to achieve. The kind of smart that even under a haze of weed, Kara was unmatched. One of her essays; shared by their teacher, full of beautiful words and unexpected arguments.

Lena had never met someone so quietly brilliant in her entire life. Preferring to curiously watch from afar, sparing Kara the occasional backward glance during their shared classes. Watching her doze, fidget, stare, and nearly fall asleep more times than Lena cared to keep count.

But in the weeks she had observed the blonde stoner, not once had a single word been shared between them. Kara at the back of the class, while Lena was at the front. With little reason to interact, aside from Lena’s tiny obsession with the blonde.   


And who was Lena kidding, she was slightly obsessed with Kara.   


Noticing her in the hallway, or in the cafeteria… at Denny’s that one time.   


But before today, not once had Lena actually seen Kara set foot in the library. A furrow to her brows when the blonde had slumped her way into the free seat at the end of the long table Lena had managed to claim a spot at, Kara laid back lazily in her chair with her textbook on her lap.   


Spending an entire four hour staring at the same two pages, with more than a couple breaks from her dazed studying. Leaving her mess behind on the table as she scooted out to one of the schools designated smoking spots, munching on a hard peppermint candy by the time she would return.   


The overcrowded table growing less so as the hours went by, until with the lazy drawl of Kara’s voice, Lena came to notice they were alone. Not just at their table, but alone-alone. Not a single student or faculty member in sight, Lena caught up in her history studies.   


Lost in the retelling of World War 2.   


“I… my hair?” Lena managed to blurt out, after a long moment of confused silence. Staring at the blonde with uncertainty. Large crystal blue eyes staring back at her, beautiful jewels of blue that peered out from beneath lowered lids.   


“Ya,” Kara yapped, flashing Lena a confident grin. Completely overlooking that this was the first time they had ever actually… spoke to each other. The first time Lena had found herself on the receiving end of Kara’s attention, the blonde often too busy staring at nothing to notice the other students around her.   


“..... my hair?” Lena asked again, her confusion palpable.   


“Yaaaa, your hair. Come on, please?”   


Fuck.

Until this moment she had only ever noticed the brilliance of the blonde stoner. With grades Lena could only strive for. But as she sat there; under the gaze of bright blue orbs, Lena was captivated. Lost in the gentle curve of Kara’s thin neck, her hair a golden veil that fell gracefully around her shoulders.   


A hint of freckles peeking out from under sunkissed skin. Kara was as gorgeous as she was brilliant, maybe even moreso. And Lena… Lena was weak.   


“Come on, please Lena?”

Fuck…. the blonde, absent-minded stoner puppy actually knew her name. The woman Lena had briefly thought about on a daily basis, actually knew her name. And was probably quickly going to figure out that Lena; despite being a brilliant woman in her own way, was so damn weak.

“O..okay?”

Weaaakkk.   



	2. A moment of Imperfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same story, but from Kara's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supergirl or any characters from it.

Never had Kara wished so desperately to run her hands through someone's hair.

Her mind; once preoccupied with the boring drone of Mrs. Svensons voice, coming to a crashing halt as the classroom door slivered open and the statuesque Luthor slipped her way in. Sheepishly claiming one of the few unoccupied seats, all while under the disapproving glare of their eighty year-old teacher.

A woman who spent most of their class time reteaching the exact same material, over and over again.

Day after boring day.

A teacher so uninteresting, that Kara was surprised more people didn't come to class high, the blonde slumped over her desk in agonizing boredom, when Lena had slipped her way in. A good twenty-minutes into their Tuesday evening class, the first time Kara had ever known the brunette to be late in the handful of weeks they had shared classes so far.

Lena; a woman known for her grace and charm, practically a stranger before Kara’s curious gaze. The blonde resting her chin against the palm of her hand, as she openly stared at the back of Lena’s head, the Luthor seated three desks in front of Kara.

Her usual seat occupied.

Though that seemed to be the leased of the Brunettes worries, her head bobbing as she quickly jotted down the chicken scratch that decorated every inch of the whiteboard. Her face flushed, and appearance jostled. Her hair; usually kept in a neat ponytail atop her head, falling in waves of silk around her bare shoulders. Locks that shone in the dimming light of day, the last few rays of sunlight arching in through the windows that overlooked the university courtyard.

Basking Lena in shades of orange and red.

Truly breathtaking, to the blurry eyed Blonde.

Her mind; once so loud with thoughts, allowed to pause and admirer. The remaining two hours of class time slipping by in a blink, a dreamy expression plastered on Kara’s face the entire time.

Smiling like an idiot, no doubt.

Mrs. Svenson shooting Kara more than a couple of confused glances, though the blonde saw none of that. No, from her back corner window seat, all Kara seemed capable of doing was stare. Burning a hole in the back of the Luthors head, taking meticulous notes of every wonderful imperfection she could spot.

The slouch of her spine.. the pinch of her eyebrows… the scuff of her converse. Once so poised and perfect, for the first time Kara could see the human beneath the shell of perfection.

A shell put firmly back in place, the next time Kara would set eyes upon the Luthor.

But that did not matter, for Kara had seen enough already.

She had seen enough to burn the occurrence into the back of her mind, a memory she looked upon with fondness. Finding herself smiling, whenever she turned her gaze towards the studious brunette.

Smiling like the idiot she was.

Because serious, only an idiot would blurt, “Your hair’s so pretty…. can I braid it?” out of fucking nowhere. The sharp bite of peppermint on her tongue, overpowered the lingering taste of weed and giving Kara something to absently chew upon. The blonde barely managing not to flinch at the confusion that washed across Lena’s face, her brows knitted together in understandable bewilderment.

Kara actually witnessing the derailing of Lena’s thoughts, her emerald eyes squinting at Kara from across the table. Taking in the blondes disheveled appearance, her hair piled atop her head in a messy bun, and her jeans replaced with a pair of grey sweatpants.

“Come on, please Lena?” Kara could see it. She could see Lena’s uncertainty waver at the dropping of her name, the faintest hints of a blush prettily darking her cheeks and seeping down her thin neck.

Kara’s fingers itching to weave through the thickness of the Luthors ponytail-contained locks. A toothy smile stretching itself across her face as Lena; with a stutter to her voice, squeaked out a quick, “O..okay?”

And fuck… Yessss.

Never had Kara touched such exquisite hair, her fingers dragging through Lena’s thick locks with care and delicacy. Feeling the fine strands skim between the webbing of her fingers and fall in a veil around Lena’s shoulders, the flat of Kara’s thumb brushing along soft of her throat.

Goosebumps gracing the delicately stroked skin.

A tiny, tinkering gasp escaping Lena’s parted lips.


End file.
